


Only This Moment (Holds Us Together)

by misura



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Sam needs a breather.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Only This Moment (Holds Us Together)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [flipflop_diva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva/gifts).



"You all right?" Natasha asked, and for one mad moment, Sam imagined admitting that seriously, this shit had gotten way too unreal and could he go home now, please?

What he said, of course, was, "I'm fine. Just resting my eyes for a bit. You?"

Natasha shrugged. "Figured the other guys could use a break."

"Nice of you."

"I can be nice," Natasha said.

"Steve all right?"

"Last I checked."

"We should probably go and make sure, huh?"

"Yeah. That guy's a real trouble magnet."

"He is, isn't he?" Sam chuckled even though it wasn't that funny. "He really is."


End file.
